Finding the Angel
by trancymistress
Summary: When Claude, Hannah and Luca appear in the underworld they discover that their favorite little highness is not there. with the help of Ciel and a few demons will they be able to get him to the underworld with them and just who or what do they need to go through to take him back.
1. The Underworld

_**Claudes POV**_

I opened my eyes when I felt something soft and warm under me. Well that's odd its a bed, but why would a demo-WAIT! MY EYES?! I should be dead. I was supposed to reach my nirvana with Hannah, Luka, and Alois. ALOIS! Where is he? I looked to my left, there was no Alois, but I saw Hannah sleeping soundly as if she was a human again. Then I looked to my right to see Luka looking as innocent as an angel, but still no Alois. I turned back towards Hannah again when I heard her stirring. She started to blink the nonexistent sleep from her red demon eyes, she continued to blink even harder when she looked around, even resulting to rub her eyes.

"Claude?" Her voice sounded more concerned than anything "Where are we? Why are we here?" Before I could even answer she jumped straight up from the bed rushing over to Luka, who upon all the noise started to wake up himself. "Luka! Oh Luka wake up sweetheart we have to find out where we are. Alois you get up t-. ALOIS?!" Hannah began to run everywhere possible in the small room to try to find Alois but to no luck. When I turned to see Luka I was made speechless. Where there was once warm bright chocolate brown eyes were now replaced with bright crimson demon eyes. Hearing a gasp I assumed Hannah was just as shocked as I. "Luka what happened to you? How did this happen to you?"

When Luka Heard the concern and almost a hint of accusation towards him he ran out of bed straight to a very dusty mirror on the wall. After seeing his eyes he made a small sound, I was sure it was out of fear or curiosity, which surprised me when he started laughing and ran up to Hannah hugging her with a bright smile. "Oh Hannah look at my eyes now I look just like you and Mr. Claude." At this point I stood up turning in a full circle to find a door or window, unfortunately there were none, the only source of light was from a small little candle in the corner of the room. " Mr. Claude?" Luka asked tugging on my hand "Where is my brother? Where is Alois?" The once happy joyful kid was replaced by a sad angry little boy "Hannah I want my brother! WHERE IS HE?! You promised me my brother Hannah! YOU PROMISED!" Luka resulted to pounding on Hannah's stomach, stopping only when he collapsed from his own tears, whimpering "you promised, Hannah, you promised" and " I want Alois. I just want my brother"

"Will someone please get the little one some water, or tape his mouth shut, which ever works out better" A man Luka did not seem to know appeared from a new door, little did he know every demon knew him, especially Claude. "My Boy how are you? What's your name now? Clint? Cameron? Carlisle?" There was a small chuckle from behind the man, only to be from my mother, companied with my other five brothers, one being my insufferable fraternal twin 'Sebastian', and Ciel. "How was your short nap of death son?" That got all of my brothers to laugh, along with a small smile from Ciel.

My mother, Lilith, came up to me "Leave my baby alone" she cupped my cheeks and kissed them both "welcome home sweetheart" I smiled down at her small stature and sent a glare to my brothers to stop their insistent laughing. "Boys leave your brother alone he had rough time. Mam- I mean Sebastian say sorry to Lev- Claude for 'killing' him." I smirked and turned to Sebastian to see him with a mock innocence, only when mother smacked him on the side of the head did he mutter a weak apology of 'I'm sorry'. "That's better. Now hello to you Hannah and who is this little cutie." Luka had gotten scared and hid behind Hannah " It's all right sweetie I'm Lilith, the queen, my husband Lucifer, the king of pride, and our boys you know Claude, his name is Leviathan the prince of envy, his twin Sebastian, whose name is Mammon prince of avarice, their older brothers Asmodeus prince of lechery, Satan prince of anger, Beelzebub prince of gluttony, and Belphegore prince of sloth. Any questions baby?"

"Where's Alois? Where's my big brother?"

AUTHORS NOTE: HI EVERYONE! This is my first story and I just want to know if it's good enough to continue. Just comment your thoughts. Also I had to stretch some facts about the queen of hell and being married to Lucifer with them having six princes of hell. Do you think I did well in making Claude envy and Sebastian avarice meaning greedy for things (I thought about him wanting Ciel no matter what.)


	2. Alois An Angel?

**I just want to say thanks to the people who like this story enough to have me continue. Lets find out where Alois is, shall we?**

"Where's Alois? Where's my big brother?" Luka had asked in a very scarred voice, with a hint of anger, whether it was for himself or Alois Claude could not tell. The room froze looking from one another, the tension rising as nobody even attempted to answer the new demons question. During the silence Luka's confidence and anger seemed to grow "I want to know where my brother is." shock silence "NOW!" That renewed frustration seemed to jerk all of them out of shock, where it came from nobody could say.

Lilith walked forward to Luka using her motherly nature and soft cooing voice to not scare him back behind Hannah. "Luka where Alois is should not be your concern. You're too young to worry about anyone especially your big brother. Alois is more then capable to take care of himself." All the demons seemed to accept the answer out of respect and order of the queen, but Luka still huffed not being satisfied, still Luka did not push forward. "Elisia! come here and take little Luka here to the cafeteria to get him fattened up" Once Luka and Elisia were gone Lucifer closed the door looking towards Lilith to start the conversation. "Now that Luka is gone lets talk about Alois. He's gone" being speechless Claude and Hannah just waited for her to continue, confusion written all over their faces "When I say gone I mean completely gone from the world, ours and the humans, the angels have taken him before we could. I am so sorry but you two know best that we cannot go on the Angel's territory."

"Why in any of the worlds would the angels take Alois? I thought they only cared about the purest of pure souls and hearts?" The one to ask the question in everyone's mind was Claude, who was seemingly mad but kept up his emotionless façade. "And last time I checked Alois has a tainted soul, tainted being a huge understatement, his soul makes tainted seem godly." That comment made Hannah punch Claude with all her strength, earning a round of smirks and laughs.

"Maybe he had a broken soul but he had a big heart. What person who hated himself with every fiber in his whole body could love a person, no A DEMON, as Alois did you?" That, and nobody can deny, was a great question. Alois cared more about Claude then himself maybe even more then the world itself. Getting her an agreeing hum from the newly rearrived Luka, who made a beeline right back to Hannah after saying a small thank you to Elisia for the food.

Hannah's little testimony about Alois seemed to spark a light bulb in Lucifer's mind. "That's it! I can't believe they have one. AND more importantly that you gave one up." He hit Claude over the head " Alois doesn't have a broken soul, no he doesn't have a soul at all. When he gave his heart to Claude he also gave him his soul, figuratively of course, so initially the more he grew to love and depend on Claude the stronger his soul got. While on the outside it taste the same as a twisted and dark soul once you get the full meal it would taste even better then a pure one. These souls are the rarest of the rare, which is why most demons don't know about them. But the taste isn't the best part, the power is, once you turn the person into a demon _or_ angel they become as strong as a full grown Demon and even stronger when they reach adult hood."

Lilith knew her children and guests were still a bit confused "They are referred to as renewed souls. One time long ago before Lucifer ruled the renewed ones were unappreciated after they were made to demons they were put on the lowest of ranks, really only used for fighting. Until they got tired of it and took over once they truly realized their great power. That's when the demon swords were made to kill them all off, only the renewed demons had the ability to destroy the swords, although they could die all the same. This war lasted for centuries and ended only when Lucifer snuck into the castle and killed the renewed king, after seizing the throne for himself he ordered all renewed demons to their death and in turn destroyed all the demon swords, but one. A similar thing happened to the Angles, except when their renewed angel took over they accepted it with honor and hope for their kind to take out the demons, so they try to find renewed souls while the demons tried to avoid them all these years."

Claude got worried at that and for once let his emotions reach his voice and light up his eyes "Does that mean you will not allow us to get back Alois." He knew there was a possibility that it would not happen but Claude felt he would do what ever it takes to make it possible, and he had a strange feeling he would not be alone, he knew Hannah would help as well as Ciel, that meaning Sebastian would also help whether he wanted to or not.

"No, we shall do what ever we can to get Alois back, maybe we wouldn't for anyone else, but the one who put his soul together was you, the one he loved was you. So we shall do everything in our power to help you" Lucifer answered. It was not an unknown fact that if there was one thing the king of hell hated more then angels it was if one, just one, demon in his family was hurting when he could help them. Answering the one obvious question of how they could get Alois back Lucifer stated that, "Angels and Demons are not that different except a couple of details; for example Angels don't take the souls until they reach adult hood, so they know if that angel is worth it or not. But there is a huge similarity we send our newborns to a 'camp' which is just a land full of obstacles that help them train, and what I thought was distasteful before is actually in our luck today, the Angels and Demons share this land, only separated by a line of magic and protection from the other. So just one question, Ciel Luka are you two ready for camp?"


	3. Camp

"...Ciel Luka are you two ready for camp?"

There were smirks all around the room, some from the idea of getting to see the angels and others from seeing the young 'highness' that stole Claude's heart. Sebastian knew that Claude likes Alois, or at least Claude's heart likes Alois maybe even loved, but Claude's mind didn't comprehend the idea of love especially towards a human or an Angel.

* * *

The way the Angels get to the camp is rather easy they just have to pop out their wings like a jack in the box, while the demons have to turn into their demon forms. The land forms have to take the roads while the sky forms have to take to the skies; the newborns who haven't figured out their forms will ride with a demon. The tension among them was high, they didn't know what to expect, would Alois be the same or would he want nothing to do with the demons? Does he still love Claude or has he found that the Angels are all he needs now? Once the camp came into sight the flyers came down to the ground to meet up with the rest of the demons.

"So this where Alois is. What a pathetic place meant for powerful beings." Ciel stated in an unsatisfied voice while Sebastian smirked at his young demon master. "Why don't we just use a demon sword on who ever as Alois' soul wouldn't that kill them?" As they walked into the camp they earned gasps and stares at the King and Queen on their land, along with the princes, getting the young demons excited. "Besides I don't see any Angels only demons"

"That's because their is a line in the middle of the camp that will not let the other species cross, except the rulers of one of the worlds. We just have to find the Angel's camp leader, and as for the sword it only works on demons, even if it did work there would be no point the sword was lost at sea." Lucifer answered as he started looking around on the other side, then pointed toward a tall pale man with white hair who seemed to be looking for something, a man who Sebastian knew very well, Ash.

"What in our world is he doing here, I killed him!" Sebastian stated in utter shock and complete anger, "Please tell me he didn't bring his other part of him _or _her, because I am almost positive that I tore them both to shreds." As Lucifer opened the shield for them to walk through they seen a flash of blonde in the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile with Alois, he had woken up from his sleep as well, appearing in a room that had a another bed right next to his in the small wooden cottage. Besides the fact of not knowing where he was or where Claude, Hannah or Luka were, Alois felt great and energized, felt as if he could run a marathon. Alois jumped up a bit when an unknown woman came into the room, she was tall and pale with white hair and fair skin, any man would fawn over her and any woman envy, but Alois only cared to know why she was in his presence and where his presence was. "Hello beautiful one, glad to see you're awake now, my name is Angela Blanc, but just Angela is fine." Angela kept taking steps forward to look at Alois more, seemingly entranced by seeing such beauty in someone so young and a boy at that, but Alois took his own steps back trying to keep her at a distance though a look in his eyes made her stop. "Don't be scared young one I will not hurt you."

That made Alois laugh "Scared? I'm not scared. Oh no on the contrary I'm excited and curious, I'm just not showing it because my disgust in you is making me want to puke." That made Angela very angry and upset, it was not unknown that Angela did not like rejection AT ALL. "Don't you ever call me beautiful or come so close as to breathe my air, and MOST important of all DO NOT TOUCH ME! Understand?"

Angel nodded but still kept going forward "Why don't you like me?" she took off the jacket she had put over her dress "Do you not crave me?"

When she went to unlace the corset to take the dress off Alois screamed "STOP! No I do not like you and no I especially do not crave you. Not only are you not my type in looks and personality but your whole gender is wrong." Angela looked at him hurt with anger in her eyes but tilted her head in a questioning manner "Oh how do I put this in a nice and simple way you would understand? YOU CRAZY PHYCHO LADY ARE BARKING UP THE WRONG TREE, GOT IT!?.

At Alois' statement her eyes lit up "Oh is that all, that's fine let me get Ash. He's my counterpart, were a hermaphrodite Angel one is me the other is Ash." When Angela left the cottage presumably to get Ash Alois decided one of them is enough, so he gets out of the corner that the lust driven Angel put him in. However, when he gets to the door it opens again to reveal a man that although taller than the woman looks strangely enough the same. "See didn't I tell you he is just great to look at?" Ash smiled a predatory like smile and nodded at Angela's question. Alois indeed had a strange male beauty to him, that glows even brighter now with the angel effects. Although Alois' hair was still as blonde as the sun and his skin still as flawless as fresh winter snow his amazing blue eyes were now a deep purple. "He's just perfect. Hello my dear do you want to play?"

Alois went into panic mode, as flash backs from his time as a sex slave with that nasty old man came into his head, so Alois kneed Ash in the balls and darted out the cabin as quick as lightning. When Alois spotted the woods he ran there first seeing it as a good safe place to hide. He could see and hear Ash looking for him in a way a lion looks for an antelope. Alois decided to run towards a bright blue light, which happened to be the shield, when he looked out the woods what he saw made him let out a sigh of relief and feel safe once more. "CLAUDE!" Alois ran as fast as his little feet could take him, which turned out to be a scary fast pace. When he made his way to Claude Alois jumped on him throwing his arm around his neck and held on tight. "Oh Claude you're here. I thought I was alone and then these two weird looking things came up to me and they were acting so much like the old man, Claude I don't like them, I want them gone." Just as Alois said that Angela came out asking if Alois wanted to play and to come out where ever he is. Ash and Angela both seemed to spot him and their eyes reflected lust and mischief, but as they saw the demons they reflected hatred and disgust. They started running towards Alois to get him from the demons to which Alois took off again. Angela ran to cut off Alois but he made a sharp turn where he met Ash, so Alois ran towards a well and stood in front panting while Ash took the opportunity to lunge at him. Seeing this Alois stepped to the side making Ash fall Down and land in the twenty foot well full of water, Angela came over to try to help Ash out but Alois went behind her and gave a quick push making her join him. After falling on the ground in laughter for a minute Alois closed the lid and went back over towards the demons. "Luka! Hannah! Ciel! Sebastian! What a nice surprise I'm glad to see four here as well now I wont have to deal with those two idiots." Alois went to hug Luka but was stopped by said idiots holding him back by his arms, at which Alois protested "I SAID DONT TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY CREATURES!"

"What an Angel just a newborn and he already wants to cleanse, he will be great indeed" Ash stated not at all upset at his insults. "Now what do you want you nasty demons?"


	4. The Deal

**Sorry this one took so long but hope you like this little plot twister, includes some development ****between** **Claude and Alois. Hope you enjoy!**

"Now what do you want you nasty demons?"

"Us nasty? You have to be kidding me Right? You're the ones who decided to play dirty and steal my-well I mean- our Alois- well not theirs- but certainly not mi-"

Lucifer decided to put Claude out of his misery and interrupted him. "Please my boy just stop. Now you Angels listen carefully you stole the human we were going to turn into a demon while we were resurrecting Hannah, Luka and Claude and we demand his soul back." Ash opened his wings and threw Alois onto his back then flew up to hundred feet, having Angela put them back to the other side and blocking them on the demon side, while Ash mocked 'you want him come and get him' and dropped Alois. All was heard was Alois' screams for Claude while he plummeted towards the ground and the combined word of no that left almost all the demons' mouths and the others stuck in gasps and shock silence. Alois was twenty feet above the ground when he accepted the fact no one was going to catch him so he waited for the crash, but at ten feet Alois felt a bolt of energy and happiness run through his blood as he felt wind on his face. He opened his eyes to see he was up in the air and looked behind him to see large blonde wings, feeling a surge of happiness run through as his wings flapped in the air, he let out a loud scream of joy at the new sense of freedom.

The demons had their mouths opened in pure shock, although when Ash and Angela went up to catch him, Claude opened the shield again and demanded "Sebastian fly up there and get Alois!" Sebastian looked unsure but thought about the fact that Ciel would just order him and he would get to be in a fight with the two angels. He opened his raven wings and took off catching up quickly with the Angels but had a hard time to get to Alois. With out knowing it Alois had gone at a speed of 110 mph where as a normal demon or angels speed would be about 80 mph, if they tried hard enough they could reach 100 mph. When Alois looked back to see Sebastian being followed closely by Ash and Angela he made a U-turn down towards all the demons, flying straight into Claude and landing on top of him. A blush spread all across Alois' face and crept down to his neck when he looked up into Claude's mesmerizing golden eyes. Anyone could swear they saw a blush start to form on Claude as well but before they could be positive he shoved Alois off and started to yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE?! OBVIOUSLY A LOT YOU INCOMPETENT CHIL- OWWWW" Claude's rant was stopped by Lilith who noticed the tears filling Alois' little eyes, as she smacked Claude's head.

Just as she was about to console him Angela came up behind Alois and held his shoulders to turn him face to face, "See sweetheart those filthy demons don't appreciate the greater things in life." Ash agreeing continued "Yes, my dear, and you should be treated as royalty and nothing less" Ash started to stroke Alois' cheek when Hannah stepped in.

"Now let's get something straight here, Alois is _OUR_ highness NOT yours, and you will not steal him from us." Hannah gestured towards Claude, Luka and herself when mention their little highness. "NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM BEFORE I RIP THEM OFF!" She literally tore Alois from Ash and Angela's grasp. The happiness of finally having Alois back in her arms was short-lived as he look on the other side of him and saw Claude looking down upon him and pushed him self away from them fear clear on his face.

"No!" He shouted, trying to blink back the new formed tears and failing, he ran straight into Ashes arms begging "PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM HURT ME AGAIN! PLEASE!" Alois started out with meaning all the Demons but obviously ended up meaning Claude breaking his heart and killing him. After hearing Alois plead for his life and start to take comfort in the Angels arms made Claude feel different, strangely odd, what he didn't realize was the feeling was guilt. " I wont hurt you or try to run away ever again I promise just keep me safe from him. PLEASE? I will be the best student you have ever had. PLEASE?!" Angela soothed his hair cooing softly to calm him down while Ash whispered that he was safe with them.

"B-Brother please Mr. Claude didn't mean to scare you, right Mr. Claude?" Luka asked looking up with such an impossible amount of innocence in his demon eyes, although he frowned when Claude didn't answer but instead hung his head in shame at losing Alois twice I his life. "He really cares for you brother, he demanded that we get you back, well we all did, _but _he DEMANDED it."

At that Alois turned to face Claude and looked him in the eyes with love and hope but was forced to look back at Ash, " Sure Alois he may care for you but he will never love you, one day if faced with the decision on whose life is more important his or yours you would be killed in less than a second without another thought." Once he said that Claude went to lunge at Ash but was held back by Sebastian and Lucifer. "See, don't you see Alois? One moment his is emotionless and the next he is filled with anger. That is all he has little one, you would have to live day by day wondering if that would be your last."

At the mention of Claude's emotions something seemed to connect in Alois' head, "You're right Ash, Claude has never showed any emotion towards me besides his anger and disgust. Why should I even give him a second thought? BUT I do still want to be with my brother, Hannah, Ciel, Sebastian and also get to know the other demons. Because I know Hannah would never let me feel pain again, right Hannah?" She nodded towards Alois with a bright motherly smile.

Lucifer, while upset Alois and Claude had a rough start, smiled at Alois' words, " I have a deal for you two" He gestured toward Ash and Angela " We have Ciel and Alois taken to the land of all super naturals, with the Angels, Demons, Dolls AND Shinigami's. Whoever does best there and doesn't have to be saved first wins. If Ceil wins you give us back Alois, if Alois wins you keep him-" the Angels opened their mouths to interrupt him but shut them once he started to continue "AND you can keep Ciel as well he is a pure soul." At the mention of the pure soul the Angels smiled and agreed shaking his hand "Great then it's a deal."


	5. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I am so sorry for the wait on the next chapter but it will be up within the next week. I have been babysitting for two weeks with one day off. I will not give up on this story though. Thank you for all the readers that understand.


	6. To the new land

_**Authors**__** note: This note is long over due but I would like to say THANK YOU to yumitrancy for all your reviews. You have done nothing but encourage me to continue**_** wi****th**_** this story so thanks so very much you're amazing. Literally every chapter after one is for your, and everyone else's, enjoyment.**_

"It's a deal."

* * *

The Land of Creatures. they learned, is where they will be sent. Ash noticed Alois seemed a bit nervous at the terms of the deal, "What's wrong your _highness_?", he smugly grinned when he saw the anger clearly visible on the demons faces. "I have full confidence in you little one. You are going to be the best of the best." Claude lunged fist forward to punch Ash, seeing the attack he stepped to the side making it come into contact with a unknowing Alois. As Alois fell back screaming in agony at the hurtful blow Ash went to his side, "Alois sweetheart are you okay? That filthy demon didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

First that pathetic Angel called Alois highness, second he made him hit Alois and now he was kissing Alois' cheeks to get rid of his tears. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Claude ripped Ash off of Alois, "You are the one who put Alois in front of my fist and you know it. Now lets gets one thing clear you are not allowed to touch him again. You don't talk to him," Claude punched him in the face breaking his nose,"Look at him," punch in the gut,"Or even think about him again." Kicked him breaking some ribs,"Understand?" Finishing with spitting on his face.

Claude looked to his side when he felt the familiar sensation of little fists pounding against him. "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU HEAR ME? LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Claude held both Alois' hands in one of his while the other pulled Alois towards him while smoothing his hair and cooing softly for only him to hear to calm him, but to no avail. "L-Let m-m-me go" the request became less serious from getting interrupted by little hiccups. "Claude why?why?why?why?" Some thought the question was about Ash but Claude knew better, he knew it was about his death, why did he kill him and why wouldn't he tell him he loved and cherished him.

Just as Claude was about to say something to him Angela cut in and snatched Alois away from him, "You need to learn your place Demon. Alois is ours now and will stay with us and grow to be an amazing Angel. You can have him if and only IF Ciel beats him in the challenge. If Ciel cannot beat Alois you or any demons are not allowed near either one." That rule got a hard cold glare from Sebastian who pulled Ciel even closer to him, earning him a glare himself from the young earl.

"Deal. So this is how it is going to plan out, Alois is going to be dropped off on the Demon side of the land and Ciel the Angel side. This will make sure they will be brought into trouble, whoever survives the longest without asking for help or dying loses. Ciel wins we get Alois and his soul to turn him into a demon, if Alois wins you keep him and Ciels' soul. What do you say, do you accept?" Lucifer stuck out his hand for Ash.

"On one condition, we drop Ciel off and you drop Alois off, we don't want to bring attention to the right away. We want to see how far they go, right?" he reached out his hand and placed it in Lucifer's, "Right." He answered his own question shaking Lucifer's hand when he nodded his head agreeing. "Great let's go you filthy little thing." Ashe pulled Ciel to him and got ready to take off.

"If you harm Ciel then we win by default you remember that." Sebastian coldly stated but lightened up when he spoke to Ciel "Good Luck." After nodding Ash took off before Ciel could reply. "Alright lets go Alois, if you want to fly yourself you can or you can pick who you ride with its your choice, although I don't recommend flying by yourself you just started and as you get closer to the land it get a little too windy." Alois looked back at Claude then Hannah then Sebastian but ended focusing his eyes on someone who he felt staring at him since they arrived, Asmodeus. When Alois pointed to Asmodeus Claude shook his head furiously and Sebastian hurriedly stated with caution to Alois "That's Asmodeus and trust me you do not want to be so close to him for a long period of time, maybe not even for a short period of time. When Alois tilted his head in question Sebastian added, "He is the Prince of Lechery which mean the Prince of-"

"Lust." Alois finished. When Sebastian gave him a look of surprise Alois scoffed "I'm not stupid Claude did tutor me you know. I may not have known what he was prince of but he seems friendly enough." At that statement many laughed and Claude muttered what sounded like 'friendly neighborhood pedo', eaning glares from Asmodeus and Alois. "I choose Asmodeus" Alois turned to him, "what can you turn into?"

Asmodeus smiled at Alois kindly, "My animal is a cat of course cats enjoy the feeling of lust." He answered before changing into a very large cat, much taller than his human form, Alois climbed on top of him ignoring Claude stare.

"Lets just get this over with."


	7. The Challenge begins

**Yumitrancy: I appreciate your love for my story. The idea was just stuck in my mind and I had to write it down, I am glad that people are starting to like it.**

**Spiritleopard: Thank you for loving Alois just as much as I do. I just hate it when people write Alois off as a cruel little slut. They have to understand that Alois just wanted to be noticed, yes he could be cruel but he could also be kind and loving.**

**meapzilla2mouse: Funny thing was I read that comment and I thought that you made that line up referring to one of the characters, because i wrote 'friendly neighborhood pedo' just on a whim, but when i went back to look through it for this chapter i ended up thinking how stupid I was for not realizing my own joke. But thankyou so much for the review and for liking my story. I'm glad you got my own joke before I did.**

* * *

"Lets just get this over with."

After a long two-hour trip of pure silence they reached what seemed to be a deserted island. "Here we are The Land of Creatures" Lucifer stated as Alois got off Asmodeus and looked around. "We can't go any further this is the demons territory, and we agreed not to interfere, but I wish you luck on your challenge." Alois smiled a hesitant and nervous smile but was grateful for the encouragement.

He looked unnerved towards the entrance to the demons entry, "You will be fine," Alois jumped back in surprise from Asmodeus' words "we will be watching you and Ciel the whole time. If you're ever in danger just say 'I need help' or 'I give up' you will be transferred back to the camp right away. Or if Ciel gives up first then you will also be transferred back at the same time as he. Not that I would want to miss out on probably the most great looking demon there could ever be, but good luck to you little one."

Claude growled when Asmodeus finished his little 'pep' talk with a slap on Alois' behind. "That's enough of that _brother_"putting emphasis on the last word with a sneer and a smack to the hand "Alois will be just fine he knows when its time to quit all he has to do is say so." Claude could tell he said that wrong when he heard the others suck in their breathe through their teeth. "I didn't me-"

Before Claude could finish Alois charged up to him raising his finger to him and started to yell "I knew it, you don't think I can do this. Do you? Do you really think im that weak and pathetic?" After Claude didn't answer him tears started falling from Alois' eyes and he continued. "You know what? I was going to let Ciel win, only because i miss my brother and Hannah, I wanted to be able to see old friends and meet the others. But now I don't believe I could actually stand to see you anymore, and I KNOW that Ash and Angela will keep me safe from you...you...you _FILTHY_ demon" the word empathized with a slap across Claude's face. Alois turned and walked towards Hannah and Luka, not even staying long enough to see tears build in Claude's eyes, he hugged them both whispering 'I love you' in their eyes and giving the others, except for Claude, a curt goodbye and walked into the Demons side.

* * *

Meanwhile Ciel was on his own way to the Land of Creatures, "So what's this challenge going to prove anyway?" He waiting for the angel either below him or to the side of him to answer, but continued when neither seemed to try. "All it's showing is who can stay out of trouble longer, and that's an easy one. Trouble finds me, but Alois, Alois looks for it, wants to seek it out and see what it can bring him, either love or pain, happiness or sadness, approval or disgust. I secretly believe he want all, because then at least he know he's feeling something and others are actually feeling for him whether good or bad. Maybe that's why he loved, loves, Claude so much. Claude never showed outright his love for Alois, but always stood by him and made him feel loved, he never actually told Alois that he hates him, so it kept Alois guessing and hopeful, Claude's problem towards Alois was he never showed the right emotion, if any at all."

Ash and Angela exchanges a look, "So Alois really liked Claude huh? Even though he was a cruel heartless bastard? Interesting." Before Ciel could ask them about it Ash announced " We're here. Now just cross that line and all you have to do is say 'Help' or 'I give up' then you will be taken away immediately. Now we will be watching you t he entire time so no need to worry, unless you don't call for help when you get in trouble then if you lose you will die but Alois will be brought back to the camp. Goodbye Ciel and good luck" that sentiment might have sounded genuine but not after the chuckle that followed.

Ciel scoffed at their retreating forms "Assholes." As Ciel walked over the entry to the Angels side he kept his eyes and ears open for anything and everything. The first thing Ciel noticed that everything was perfectly arranged and clean, no trash thrown around, but what he found the most unusual was that there was no one in sight. "mhmm and I thought this was actually going to be a challenge. Who knew angels were afraid of the dark. Hahaha"

"Whats the filthy little demon laughing about?" Above Ciel and angel was perched.

"Oh bloody hell" with that Ciel took off.


	8. Authors note 2

Just to let people know I do write requests. i would be more comfortable with one-shots, since they are less stress. I'm pretty much an open person, meaning I have many ships. I can write about , Supernatural, The Big Bang theory, Black Butler, Fairytale, Death note, Soul eater, Attack on titans, Once upon a time, Law &amp; order SVU, host club, ANY marvel movies, Rooster teeth and i know its weird but any Disney movies and codename kids next door.I believe I named them all I probably forgot some, because this list seems a little short for me so if your request is not on here name it and I will answer if I can or not but just in case name a second choice from my list. I would also appreciate it if you could please put them in my private messages (PM). I'm glad that people actually want me to write them prompts, that's like the highest honor, so thank you and I can't wait for your requests. Until next time my lovely little readers.


	9. Team CielXAlois

"Oh bloody hell" with that Ciel took off.

* * *

While Ciel was running for his life the Demons joined the Angels to watch the them, Alois seemed to have the better luck of the two just walking through the Demons side without trouble, having the angels smirk towards them. "Well, Well look at that seems this is going to be over before it even started." Sebastian frowned and continues to watch ciel run and dodge the Angel with ability. Alois on the other hand was humming and singing to himself a tune he remembered he used on Luka to get the young one to sleep.

"The sun will coming up tomorrow, mhmmm mhm mhmmmmm" Alois started to bob his head and swing his hips to the tune but suddenly he felt a presence behind him. When he turned around where he saw a tall dark figure that slightly reminded him of Claude, but with Asmodeus' lusty gaze, that Alois secretly wanted to be placed on Claude's face. "H-Hello," the stranger started to circle Alois looking him up a down causing Alois to give a pleasant shudder," I-I'm Alois. What's your name."

Noticing him shiver and his pause the Demon gave Alois a positively dirty smirk "You may call me anything you want little one." Alois' eyes went down a mumbled something that sounded close to 'I'm not little',"Oh come on sweet heart don't be acting that way. You say you're not little then you're not little. BUT everywhere I can see is little, your little size," he grabbed Alois' arms making him jerk back to make him let go. CAusing the demon to get mad and grab his face instead, "your little arms, little head and little, but full, lips my dear.' Once the Demons lips met his Alois' eyes went wide with shock, his mind going through scenarios he had come up with long ago but now it was the wrong Demon, this wasnt Claude, he wanted it to be him. Alois bit down on the others lip as hard as he could, Causing the demon to jump back in anger and give Alois a head start to flee. "You damn angel. I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!" With that he took off after him.

"GO Alois GO. Don't let him get you but don't lose either." Luka kept talking as if Alois could hear him, but no one had the heart (pun intended) to tell him to stop. "Hannah do you think Alois can do it, I think he can" Luka looked up at her with his big brown eyes still filled with happiness, the woman nodded her head and gave a cheerful smile, deep down she was worried about Alois, she didn't want the boy to have flashbacks of that horrid man who hurt him. She looked over at a visibly shaking Claude who was being comforted by his mother. Everyone turned back to the competition when they heard a painful grunt.

Alois turned to flying figuring it was much faster, but he turned to running once he came to an ally that was to narrow for his wings. He made a left, then a right , and then another right when he decided to look back to see anything, that's when he felt himself collide with what felt equivalent to a brick wall. "Ugh ow what the he-" When he looked up he saw Ciel rubbing his head looking at him in confusion. "Ciel? what are you doing here?" He gave Alois a look as if saying 'I could ask the same of you' but it was cut off when his eyes went wide causing Alois to turn around, seeing his attacker he went behind Ciel. "Oh him he is just a-a friend. Well at least he wants to be." Alois jumped behind Ciel having him turn to see why Ciel saw his attacker. "Okay let me get this straight, you have someone after you that you can't shake loose and i have someone I can't shake loose. Here's the deal if one of us ask for help then we lose but if we both need help at the same time its a tie so no one loses but no one wins. Now I don't know about you but I don't want to leave by asking help, so if I fight your guy that's you asking for help you would lose but if you fight mine at the same time we are good. At least that way they don't have that many advantages, you're fighting a demon and im fighting an angel."

While Alois was trying to gain his breath back Ciels eyes went wide, " Did you just think of that on your own," When Alois nodded his head Ciels eyes went from wide to impressed. Although when Ciel thinks about it Alois did have all the advantages of a demon that he did, the tutoring, the service and the business help. "Yeah okay that plan is great don't get me wrong but my person is trying to kill me yours wants to-" Ciel let out a disgusted shiver getting a mock glare from Alois.

"Don't act like you nev-" He was cut off when a figure kicked him in the back sending him against a wall. Alois got up and jumped at the attacker going a frenzy of punches and kicks. This causing Ciel to rush toward the demon that was after Alois, crashing into him trying to find the weak spots that Sebastian taught him about. When Ciel saw Alois jump into the air to let out his wings it gave him the idea, every demon as a form all he has to do is figure out his maybe that could help him. He concentrated like Sebastian once told him how he had to, although that was tough to do when there was someone punching you into walls. Alois seemed to not be having the same problem as he was on top of the other Angel punching his face in as he was muttering 'filthy filthy'. The demon saw Ciel was distracting and threw him on the ground as well, this really seemed to anger Ciel, the anger bubbling so much that it seemed to burst and he felt himself changing throwing the demon off him. When he looked up the demons eyes went wide with shock and he backed up to the wall, in front of him where Ciel was there was now a six-foot black Cat-like animal with bright red eyes. Ciel barely had time to think about how much he hated it and how Sebastian will never let him live this down before he jumped on the demon ripping him to shreds. When he was done he turned back to his human form and turned to see Alois standing against a wall wiping off his bloody hands. "Now that was some great fighting Ciel."

"That was a great plan Alois. We do pretty well as a team don't we?" Seeing Alois nod and smile he continued, " Team CielXAlois"


	10. That didn't go as planned

"That was a great plan Alois. We do pretty well as a team don't we?" Seeing Alois nod and smile he continued, " Team CielXAlois"

* * *

While Ciel and Alois were cheering and boasting about their victory to one another the Demons and Angels that were watching on the other end had their mouths dropped to the floor. Of course except for Luka who began jumping up and down clapping, "That's my brother, the best of the best! YAY GO ALOIS!GO CIEL!GO ALOIS!GO CIEL!" Hannah closed her mouth and gave Luka a soft smile.

"That didn't go as planned" Ash shook his head as Angela continued, "Where do we go from now. With them working together how will we pick a winner?"

At that question Sebastian stepped forward earning all eyes on him, "There is an easy solution, all we have to do is wait until one leaves the other. I know both earls they hate to work with others. Trust me one will break soon enough, the first one to do so is the loser and the best part is they don't know."

* * *

"Ciel you were awesome! When you changed into a big demon cat and knocked that filth-" Alois paused thinking about his choice of wording, "that stupid demon went down like a ton of bricks. It was AMAZING!" He stopped by a brick wall and decided to sit having Ciel stop and sit next to him. "Hey Ciel can I ask you a personal question?" When a hesitant Ciel nodded his consent Alois cleared his throat and faced him, "Back there when you seemed upset at the idea of sex can I assume that means you never..."

As Alois let the question hang in the air Ciel turned to face him, "I'm thirteen after all Alois. What kind of slut woul-" Ciel promptly felt a slap against his cheek haing him stop his question. When Alois got up from his spot to walk away, the demons and angels ready to bring them back, Ciel jumped up to catch him, having them stop their movements. "What is wrong with you? why would you sla- Oh God." Ciel breathed out trying to think of something to say, "So you're not a-"

Alois cut him off with eyes that not even a few minutes ago were kind and full of love were now sad and full of hurt, "No haven't been for a while. The old man took me away as a sex slave, he tortured me and made me sickening..."

Ciel moved to where Alois sat and put his arm over his shoulder, "Alois you're not sickening, you're just... for a lack of a better word broken. Alois I have to tell you something. Do you know why the Angels took you?" As Alois shook his head Ciel continued, "You have a special type of soul better than a pure soul, one they call a renewed soul." Seeing that Alois was confused as ever he continued, "I basically comes down to you have a lot of love and more than enough power, so much I guess you can take down the king of hell, BUT I wouldn't do that if I were you" Ciel quickly added.

Alois started to chuckle which soon turned into a full laugh that sounded oddly childish with a bit of evil in there," C-Clau-Claude" When he could stop laughing Ciel shook him to get the sentence out. Alois caught his breath "Claude gave up my soul, my delicious soul might I add," Alois winked in Ciels direction,"For your soul. THAT IS HILARIOUS!" He finished continuing to laugh having Ciel join in. "You know laughing at Claude is surprisingly comforting in this situation. speaking of demon butlers what about Sebastian huh?" Alois nudged Ciel with his elbow a couple of times.

"What about him," when Alois raised his eyebrow and have him a suggestive look Ciels eyes bulged,"What me and Sebastian? N-NO." As Ciel heard Alois' laughter start again tenfold he grew angry,"There is nothing and there will never be anything between Sebastian and me" Alois didn't stop laughing Ciel got up and yelled "STOP! It's not funny...STOP!" After Alois wouldn't stop Ciel started walking away turning around a corner until he felt like something was wrapping around him. He began to panic as a purple smoke engulfed him. When he landed on soft grass he was confused until he saw that he was back at camp. "Oh no well that didn't go as planned." Ciel turned to his side when he heard a noise of surprise, seeing Alois on the ground getting up and looking around.

"Wow that did not go as planned huh?" Being confused Alois turned to Ciel and asked "Did you get attacked?" Ciel shook his head thinking Alois was the one to give up. "I don't understand? Who won?" His question was answered as Ash ran up to Alois and swung him around. Putting down Ash kissed him on the lips earning him a rough shove from the little highness. "W-What was that for?" He stuttered out scared from the sudden assault.

As Ash was about to answer he was interrupted by Claude jumping on him and throwing punches to his face, having three of the brothers to pull him of the now bleeding angel. Lilith stepped forward to answer their questions, "When you two teamed up the challenge was changed to who would walk away first, which was Ciel so congratulations Alois you win." She informed in a less than happy tone with eyes full of disappointment.

The same could be said of Alois, "That's- That's great...I think." As Alois was thinking he began to shake is head, slowly at first then a little faster, "no" he whispered having a few ask him what it was that he had said, "NO!" He yelled angry, "NO! Why did we have to have a stupid contest, even if I did win, why can't I just choose? I have never had a choice that results where I _end_ up. That should be MY choice not YOURS!"

Angela went up to Alois and asked,"What do you want sweetheart?"


	11. His Choice

Angela went up to Alois and asked,"What do you want sweetheart?"

* * *

Alois looked over at Luka then at the Angels then finally at his wings. He wanted to be with Luka, that's his little brother who he hasn't seen in so long, he hates the Angels but he loves his wings, they make him feel free and beautiful, like a butterfly. Alois began to be confused with himself by his request, yes he wanted to be able to make his own choices but he couldn't seem to. "I-I'm not to sure," as everyone seemed to be looking at him expecting an answer he seemed to have an idea in mind "I want a trail. I know what it's like to be an Angel, it feels free and...pure I suppose. Although I would like to be able to know the feeling of being a Demon. Once I am done I will be able to make my choice."

The Demons and Angels all looked at each other passing some kind of unknown conversations through their eyes, after about a couple minutes of that they all nodded. "Of course you may my little highness." Ash stepped up but took another step back after hearing a growl from Claude, he held out his hand toward Angela and they proceeded to lock hands stretching their free hands towards Alois a white glow passing through him. Alois gives out a whimper of pain and loss when the glow burns through him and takes the wings with it. "Sweetheart while you are away with these filthy creatures do remember he can never love you, like we can. Goodbye for now."

Before Ash's lips could connect fully with Alois' Claude grabbed him to pull him closer to his side, immediately letting go when he let out a painful sound. Lucifer touched Alois' shoulder having a black glow take over his body but instead of being a painful one it made Alois feel powerful. When Alois looked up at Claude and the others with golden eyes that perfectly matched Claudes'. Alois broke th eyes contact with him when Luka ran up and knocked him over with a hug, "Brother I'm so happy I can have you back. Don't worry brother we will have fun, SO much fun, you will never want to leave. I promise." After they got up Luka looked over to Lucifer, "sir can we take Alois home now?" When Lucifer gave him a nod Luka jumped on Alois again succesful knocking them over, again.

Hannah chuckled and picked Luka and Alois up at the same time spinning them around causing the two to let out adorable laughter. "We are going to go by Lucifer's magic this time, so hold on to me we don't want to lose one of you now do we?"

* * *

Alois opened his eyes, even though he couldn't remember ever closing them, when he looked around the surroundings weren't what he had expected of Hell. Yes it was dark, and the color red seemed to be highly favored among the locals, but it didn't feel depressing or tight-closed like a jail. Alois was very surprised to discover that the air wasn't humid or dry but there was actually a nice little chill from a gust of wind every now and then. he snapped out of his thoughts the very second he felt an arm around his waist, looking to his right he saw Asmodeus smiling down upon him, with the same lustful look he always wore towards him, and to his left he saw Claude glare daggers into his brother's head. Noticing Claude's sudden jealousy Alois decided it was time for revenge upon his former demon butler, Alois smiled up at Asmodeus, "Hello _my lustful prince_" he sent a wink towards the demon who looked upon him with interest, while the others had their mouths to the floor, "would I be so forward to ask of you to show me around your most intriguing home."

When Alois matched Asmodeus' lustful gaze he pulled him closer to where there was no space between the two, although before he could graciously and eagerly accept his offer they were pulled apart. "Actually i was going to show Alois around and make sure he knows where he is not to go."

At that Alois rolled his eyes and Asmodeus chuckled, "Yeah, little brother, that's exactly what he wants, to be bounded by your stupid rules and worries."He looked down at Alois and held him once more, "Come on sweet one I will show you the best most dangerous of places to go. You will love it, I promise." As they walked away Alois knew there was a special pair of golden eyes attached to him.

* * *

As Alois and Asmodeus arrived at a dark entrance plastered with 'beware' or 'keep out' signs Alois stopped, "Are you sure this is safe?" His voice barely above a whisper as they walked further into the cave.

Asmodeus smirked, "Not one bit, unless you're with me." He winked down towards the younger demon and pushed him into the cave's wall looking him up and down like the predator that he is. He leaned down and captured the blondes lips in a powerful kiss filled with only lust. Alois knew this was wrong, he knew that but the passion of lust felt so great flowing through his veins he just couldn't help but wrap his arms around the taller demons neck. Asmodeus trailed down Alois' jaw favoring the spot just under his ear, "You taste just as wonderful as you look." Sending a shiver down his body Alois cut off the moan that was threatening to come out, "No little one i want to hear you. Let me hear your beautiful voice." He kissed down to his neck stopping a few times to suck and bite a few spot before licking them and moving on. When he chose a specially sensitive spot where his shoulder and neck met Alois let out a loud moan that seemed to echo throughout the cave. Just as Alois felt Asmodeus move his hand up his leg they jumped apart after a loud suspicious noise.

When they turned in the direction the noise came from they were met with three older demons, who were bigger than Alois but maybe a bit smaller than Asmodeus. "Well well well look what we have here a spoiled prince and a ravishing newborn." A Demon who was obviously the leader if the group spoke up, " How is the backstabbing slut of Hell, working on your latest catch I see. Who was were demon young one?"

Alois seemed confused by the confrontation but agreed to answer his question anyways, "His brother,Claude, im not so sure what his name is down here though."

"Stealing from your brother now, huh Asmodeus? And here we were thinking you couldn't get any lower." His once scowl turned into a smirk that promised only evil was turned onto Alois himself, "Boys if I do say so myself it's time for revenge and I really want to try my theory of this newborn being completely ravishing."


	12. Demon Form

"Boys if I do say so myself it's time for revenge and I really want to try my theory of this newborn being completely ravishing."

* * *

Alois was scared, backing into the cave wall, as the main demon closed in on him. Asmodeus was surrounded by the other two, while winning, they were stopping him from reaching Alois. "Calm down little Demon, I mean you no harm. Only pleasure." As his hand started to caress his face Alois started to cower, everything shaking from toes to ever strand of hair.

"ANZU! Anzu you leave him alone! Don't Touch him! Leave him alone!" Asmodues was screaming from his side of the cave, now losing, backed in a corner still trying to get to him. Alois closed his eyes now fearing that Asmodeus would not be able to save him, only opening them when he felt himself get pulled along. Seeing the demon, who he guessed was Anzu, pull him toward the opening of the cave he started to struggle, hitting him anywhere he could reach.

"Stop it young one. It tickles." he chuckled without any real humor, "We're going for a ride." All of a sudden Anzu's wings came out and he took off for the sky, with Alois over his back screaming for Asmodeus. He could see Asmodeus knocking the two other demons out, and turning into his demon form and running after Alois. After realizing that as a demon Anzu could continue flying for days without landing he turned back into his human form. Anzu stopped flying after realizing he had stopped running after him, Alois still kicking and punching him, "What's wrong Asmodeus giving up already?"

Asmodeus laughed at him, "No, but I would be giving up if I were you"

At that Anzu became confused, so confused he started to forget that Alois was even on his back, "What are you going on about?"

"I'm going on about this..." He took in a deep breath, as though Anzu knew what was about to happen he tried to apologize, but it was too late,"MMMMMOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYY! DDDDDAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYY!"

Alois finally stopped struggling to stop him, "Asmodeus NO! If Clau-" But it was too late because standing there next to Asmodeus was all the princes, the king, the queen, Hannah, Luka, and Ciel. As Claude glared not only at Asmodeus, but also at him, Alois mumbled "Thanks Asmosdeus."

"Anzu what are you doing?" Lilith asked in a sweet tone only a queen could perfect, stepping gently towards him.

"I was just helping the little demon ma'am. I saved him from Asmodeus, he had this poor thing pinned against a cave wall, the cave that you and the king blocked off might I add." For a second Anzu felt like he had won as Claude tackled Asmodeus to the ground punching him exactly in all the places Anzu's friends had, causing everyone to attempt to separate them.

Claude only got off once he had heard Alois cry, "Claude, Claude please help me. Make him let me go. I don't like this demon he was mean to me and he tried to touch me just like that creepy old man. PLEASE CLAUDE!"

Anzu went paler then any ghost in the world, "He's lying my Prince I would never."

If Claude was angry before he was livid now, " . ." He said through gritted teeth, "Anzu you are sentence to death by Prince Leviathan. Give me the boy."

Anzu was no longer scared but angry now, "Death. You can't send me to my death. Please my queen talk some sense into your son." when Lilith did not help he started to scream, "DEATH! FINE BUT I'M TAKING THIS ONE WITH ME!" He picked Alois up higher now over his head, knowing full well that since he was a newly newborn he could not live through the drop without a demon form, he threw Alois down.

Alois screamed at the top of his lungs wishing he was still an Angel, wanting his wings back, but feeling a power go through him right before his hit the ground. As he had expected to feel the pavement the ground did not connect to his face, but to his feet, and he bounced back up an incredible height. When back on the ground Alois noticed his head felt a little heavier, so he placed his hand on top of his head expecting to feel hair, but coming into contact with fuzzy ears, soft long fuzzy ears at that. "Hey I'm a rabbit, I wonder if i have a cotton tai-" He stopped as he looked behind him, "I DO! OH I'M JUST THE CUTEST THING! AREN'T I CIEL?" He asked looking at the demon in question, who was also the closest to him, only to get a mumbles 'sure whatever mr. bipolar. lets just forget you almost died,AGAIN' at which Alois did not reply.

"Now that is just the perfect animal for you, I think Alois" Asmodeus admitted flirtatiously to Alois

"You really think so A, do you really?" Alois asked cheerfully, surprised Asmodeus with the new nickname.

"I truly do. Haven't you ever heard the expression 'humping like rabbits' it was just meant to be."

"What was?"

"You being my student, of course."

When Alois, Ciel, and Luka all looked beyond confused Sebastian answered the unspoken question, "Every newborn gets a teacher into the subject they are chosen to be in by the king and queen. All of us princes represent a subject envy,avarice,lechery,anger,gluttony, and sloth. The only subject not taught to other demons outside of the royal family is pride, since that is our fathers only royal can learn it. Once you are assigned your subject you get a teacher, most likely another demon who has mastered in it. It's once in a blue moon that a prince teach a subject to any other."

Ciel looked absolutely pissed, "Great first camp, now school. What could possibly go wrong.


	13. What's School

Ciel looked absolutely pissed, "Great first camp, now school. What could possibly go wrong."

* * *

What could possibly go wrong, Ciel regretted it almost as soon as the words left his mouth, for Claude and Asmodeus were now fighting to be Alois' teacher.

"You will not teach Alois Asmodeus, I will. I know what is best for him and obviously I am more adept to ensuring his safety." Claude argued in a reasonable voice.

"Ensure his safety?! HAH, you seem to be forgetting dear brother that you are the one who _ensured _his death, or did that slip your little mind Claude." Alois' ears had dropped as well as his smile at the mention of his 'death'. Hannah had noticed and went to wrap him in her arms, but Alois backed away.

"I don't want Claude to teach me, touch me, or even look at me. He looks at me, like those peasants did, with disgust and hatred. As if he would be better off tortured and slaughtered. I like A, he's nice and he is an expert in lust, which seems to be my talent." Alois curled into Asmodeus' arms, while Claude seemed defeated. Claude was making good points on him knowing Alois in and out, mhmm Alois wishes he did, but Asmodeus was also right when he argued Alois would be best in lust and Claude knows nothing about it, obviously. Claude dropped his head down with a shameful and guilty look upon his face making Alois feel a little guilty about choosing A over him. But what was he supposed to do, fall in love with Claude again, only want for Claude's pleasure and happiness and not his own, only to have Claude hurt him once more. "A, what do we do at school?"

"Well first all newborn demons go into a group according to your demon form whether sky or land, then you learn how to control your form, hunger, and emotions. Next you take a test to see if you can move on from there. After you pass you will be paired with a teacher, one that picked you themselves, and they will teach you how to excel in your chosen field, such as lust, greed, sloth, etc.." Alois seemed satisfied with the answer but Ciel was not.

"What do you mean chosen? Who chooses?" Ciel was confused because yes Alois had a talent for lust even before all this demon nonsense, but Asmodeus did tell Alois he would teach him in lust.

"Lilith and Lucifer choose for the newborn demons after a series of evaluation. Whatever field they believe will fit and benefit you most they will put you in. These test will come when you are in the first lesson with your fellow land demons." Sebastian had cut in, knowing Ciel did not like to be clueless, especially on matters that concerned him.

"Who teaches us the basics?" Luca popped up with his little puppy tail wagging a hundred miles per second.

"Lilith and Lucifer of course sweetheart." Hannah answered

"Are you trying to tell me that the queen and king of hell take time out of their schedules to teach a bunch of dead brats?" Ciel asked dumbfound

"And are you forgetting you're one of the dead brats Ciel" Alois shot back to which Ciel gave a nasty glare but did not respond

"And on that happy note why don't we get all the students introduced." Lilith announced then proceeded to whistle a high tune

"Perfect just perfect more dead brats." Ciel was not a happy demon, he thought being dead would at least be a little bit peaceful. A lot of demons came some flying and landing near them and others bounding from across the land. All of them different from the other but the same aura of hell surrounding them. Once they reached a certain distance from the king and queen they all gave a kind bow of respect.

"Every one these are our new friends Ciel, Luca, and Alois they will all be in my group of land demons but I want everyone ti be kind and welcoming." Lilith spoke with a gentle voice only a mother could master.

Alois saw a flyer, who had large falcon like wings, dark brown hair, and bright crimson eyes, Alois hopped over to him "Hello I'm Alois"

"Hello I'm Adam"

"Well Adam since I'm a rabbit can I hop in your hole?" Alois paired his flirt with a soft wink

"You don't waste time do you?"

"No I like to just hop to it, just like I would like to hop right into your be-" before he could finish Claude pulled him away by his ears.

"Do I need to hose you down already. Learning the basics is a serious thing, if you don't pass at the end of the class you can't be a demon and you get sent to your death" Claude sternly said pointing at Alois.

"WHAT?!" Alois, Ciel, and Luca all said at the same time


End file.
